sluttpanda_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheveux Tresses
Cheveux Tresses '(シェイブートレス ''Sheibū Toresu) is the Captain of th Crossed Sparrow Pirates and a member of the pirate group Trinity. She is commonly known by the epithet '''Blood-Hair Cheveux (血の髪シェイブー Chi no Kami Sheibū), due to her ability to use Life Return and the fact that her hair is crimson red. She is based on Flare Corona from Fairy Tail. Appearance Cheveux is a tall, lean built woman with rather pale skin and red eyes. She has long, dark red hair which is usually worn in two, long braids, wrapped behind her back, although when using her Life Return technique, she is able to ontrol her entire bodily functions, her hair being her avoured wapon of choice, it is revealed to be extremely long and wavy, the length and shape of which she can manipulate to her will. Her eyes are usually seen wide open, along with her raised eyebrows and full lips, she gives off a disturbing aura about her apperance. She also has slight bags under her eyes. She has an hourglass figure and rather large breasts. She has an "X" haped scar on her left arm and on her right breast she has a dark tattoo in the shape of her own jolly roger. Her extremely voluptuous figure is only urther enhanced by her tight, form-fitted, crimson dress. It is rather revealing, as it leaves a large portion of her cleavage and back exposed, this also shows off her tattoo, displaying her pride as a pirate. Her dress reaches down to her ankles, although it possesses a large, slash on her right side, revealing her bare leg. It also has two, lighter patches arund her waist and she wears a pair of dark high heels on her feet. Personality Cheveux usually displays an energy of uninterest and disgust towards most things, this is shown through the typical vacant expression she wears on her face. although has shown a rather dark personality, mocking and ridiculing anone she wishes and often displays traits of a typical dominatrix, she enjoys subuing and inflicting pain on others, her hair being a primary instrument to bind her target and torture them. This unpredictable personality she possesses is so bad that she decided to physically attack one of her subordinates because she spoke while cheveux was talking to the crew. Despite this dark, twisted trait, Cheveux has also been known to have a soft side to her, when a member of her crew stated that she looked beautiful after being called ugly, she began to blush and compliment others back, showing a sign of humanity. She also seems to care deeply for her crewmembers despite their complex relationship. She is also incredibly prooud of the fact that she is a pirate, she decided to have her crew's insignia onto her body and then reveal the portion of her body that she branded in public, even in the prescence of Marines. Reltionships Crewmates Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Cheveux is a powerful and capable fighter, proving time and time again that she can easily subdue larger and ability.]]stronger opponents through the use of her skills in Haki and Life Return. Although she is more of a long ranged figter, attacking usng her hair to constrict the movements of her opponents and then bludgeon them to a pulp. Life Return ''Further Information: Life Return Cheveux's main and most powerful ability is her Life Return, the abiity to completely control all of her bodily fuctions, she primarily uses this to elongate and manipulate her hair in order to attack her opponents. She can also increase her hair's temperature to the point wheree it catches fire. *'Moeru Kami no Tate''' (燃える髪の盾, Moeru Kami no Tate, literally meaning "Flaming Shield of Hair"): By releasing her hair braids, sending it forwards in a number of large twirls and increasing the temperature so high that it bursts into flame and stretch it in front of her, absorbing the power of an incoming attack. *'Aka Rōge '(赤狼牙, Aka Rōge, literally meaning "Red Wolf Fang"): Cheveux shapes her hair into that of the front half of a large, furry wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears and a mouth full of massive sharp teeth, which is sent at the user's target. *'Akagami: Kasai Shigure' (赤髪:火災時雨, Akagami: Kasai Shigure, literally meaning "Red Hair: Fire Shower"): By whipping her head and simultaneously elongating her hair and setting it ablaze, Cheveux then whips the target with such force that they can be sent glying several meters. Cheveux Hair Shield.gif|Moeru Kami no Tate. Cheveux Hair Fang.gif|Aka Rōge. Cheveux Flame Hair.gif|Akagami: Kasai Shigure. Haki ''Further Information: Haki.'' Cheveux can use Kenbushoku Haki, a form of haki which allows her to sense the prescence of others, even if they are concealed by a large object or are far away from her. She has also used this technique to predict her opponent's moves slightly before they are actually made, used in combination with her Life Return, she makes a deadly combatant. Master Tactician Cheveux is also a master tactician, being able to conceive mind-boggling strategies, usually through the use of her Kenbunshoku Haki, she has been shown drilling her hair under the ground and attacking the enemy from beneath, also this skill has been employed in her meetings with other Trinity members in order to resolve arguments about land ownership. Trivia *Cheveux's name means "Braided Hair" in French. *Cheveux's birthday is October 19th, she is 22 years old. *Cheavux's blood type is A-. *She is 5'7" and 140 lbs. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:One Piece FanFiction Category:Trinity Category:Pirate Category:Haki Users